Nuestra historia sin fin
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Gracias a la ayuda de Horo Horo, Ren decide dejar atrás su orgullo, y luchar por conseguir el amor de su doncella. Ésta, por su parte, no pierde oportunidad para reencontrarse con quien había amado todo éste tiempo. Una reunión en Tokio, cinco años después del torneo, es la clave de todo. / WAFF
1. Chapter 1

**_-En algunos capítulos habrá lime. _**

**_-Shaman King, su historia central y personajes, le pertenecen a Takei-san. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para crear una historia que sucede en mi imaginación._**

**_-Acepto todo tipo de críticas. Es más, las agradezco. Hace diez años que no escribo un fic._**

* * *

**Capítulo**** I**

- (suspiro) Al fin terminó...- y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- Le preguntó su hermana mayor, con la mejor de las sonrisas en el rostro, y una dulce expresión.

Su interlocutor le dedicó una desdeñosa mirada, y sin contestar, subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

-Es la tercera ésta semana Ren... ¿Cómo es posible que ninguna llame lo suficiente tu atención? Me he dedicado a entrevistarlas personalmente, para saber que coinciden con tus gustos...

Ren giró la cabeza, sólo para decir con una fea mueca: -Pues parece que no me conoces lo suficiente... hermanita- Sonrió irónicamente, y después de eso subió los últimos escalones que quedaban, para encerrarse en su habitación.

Se dejó caer en la cama, sin ánimos. Vió la hora; 19:45... Qué larga había sido esa cita... y "qué mujer más desagradable", pensó.

Aún así; su hermana tenía razón, era la tercera mujer que le presentaban en la semana, sin contar las anteriores. -Ren, como único decendiente varón de nuestra familia, es tu deber perpetuar nuestro apellido, ya tienes 19 años, y no has conseguido esposa- Le habían dicho su madre y su abuelo, hace unos pocos meses.

-¿Pues qué se creen?-se dijo, enojado - ¿Que pueden venir y manipular mi vida a su antojo?- Y arregló sus cosas para darse un baño.

Una vez dentro de la bañera, comenzó a pensar con mayor tranquilidad. La verdad es que él se sabía muy apuesto, pues las mujeres no le quitaban los ojos de encima fuera donde fuera, sus ojos dorados, y ese cabello de color violáceo oscuro, hacían el contraste perfecto con su pálida piel. Su cuerpo, era el de un atleta, sin ser grande, tenía un adbomen muy bien marcado, y una delgada pero esculpida espalda.

Las mujeres que le presentaba Jun, no eran para nada mal parecidas, es más, era todo lo contrario; todas parecían modelos; altas, con un cuerpos que alcanzaban prácticamente la perfección, y además, también provenían de familias de gran renombre en China. -Pero son todas unas lamebotas, interesadas en la fortuna de mi familia, o en parecer el accesorio perfecto para mi- Refunfuñó de mala gana.

Pero aquél pensamiento, hizo que se planteara seriamente una pregunta -¿Qué era lo que buscaba en una chica?-

Undió la cabeza en el agua para tratar de no pensar, pero fue imposible. Apenas cerró sus ojos la vió a ella; con sus ojos color rubí, que desprendían una mirada melancólica, dulce, pacífica. Pero a la vez llena de fuerza y decición. Con ese larguísimo cabello plateado, que desprendía un aroma especial.

-Realmente es divina- Fue lo primero que pensó al 'despertar' cuando Jeanne, la Doncella de Hierro, le devolvió la vida. "Y sin embargo ni siquiera fui capaz de darle las gracias", pensó, lamentándose de su -a veces- exedido y estúpido orgullo. Pues desde ese momento, sentía una fuerte conexión con la doncella; parecía tan frágil, tan desprotegida, y sin embargo fue capaz de traerlo de vuelta, y luchar con ellos, hasta el final.

No quería reconocerlo, nunca lo haría, al menos, no públicamente "Vamos, ya han pasado cinco años de eso..." Pensó. Pero nunca había sido capaz de fijarse en otra mujer que no fuera Jeanne Maiden.

Y no era solamente debido a sus hermosos ojos rojos, o su perfumado cabello plateado lo que hacía que no pudiera sacársela de la cabeza, más pesaba el hecho de que "fue la única que me ha visto con dulzura, a pesar de todo". Si bien contaba con grandes amigos que lo aceptaban tal cual era; altanero, orgulloso, humillante, pedante y hasta aniñado, nunca una joven había fijado su mirada tiernamente en él, más bien, estaba acostumbrado a mirotones curiosos y lujuriosos, por parte de esas modelitos que Jun insistía en presentarle.

Para cuando había decidido acabar con todos éstos pensamientos, notó que el agua ya estaba fría. Salió de la bañera, un poco mal humorado, se secó y ajustó la toalla a su cintura.

Ya de vuelta en su habitación, volvió a ver la hora; 21:30. Eso significaba que en Japón eran las 22:30 y seguramente en la casa de los Asakura aún estarían despiertos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió el teléfono y marcó...

-¿Hola?- Se escuchó con desgano desde la otra línea.

-¿Yoh?- Dijo Ren, sin parecer sorprendido ante la flojera de su amigo.

-¡Ren!, ¿cómo estás amigo? Tanto tiempo que no sabíamos nada de ti-

-Pues pudiste llamar antes ¿no?- Soltó Ren en tono irónico.

-Jajajaja, si tienes razón Ren, soy un ingrato, pero la verdad es que tampoco tengo mucho tiempo libre, debo trabajar y cuidar de Hana medio día. Pero dime ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?-

-Idiota, ¿Qué no haz visto el calendario? Ya queda una semana y días para el primero de agosto, la fecha en que solemos reunirnos todos los años-

Yoh se rascó la cabeza -¡Es cierto! cómo pude olvidarlo, bien, de seguro los demás ya se pondrán en contacto, pero aún restan unos días, ¿por qué no te vienes mañana mismo, y aprovechas tu estadía aquí? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, casi un año, para ser exacto jajaja-

-¡Dile a Ren que si va a venir, no venga a causar problemas, no quiero que suceda lo mismo que el año pasado, que casi mata a mi Hana de un susto por pelearte con ese idiota de Horo Horo!- Gruñó Anna desde la cocina, pero Ren pudo oírla muy bien, y una gota de sudor apareció en su cabeza.

-Dile que también es un gusto escucharla Yoh...-

-Jajajaja, si está un poco mal humorada hoy, Hana no es el niño más tranquilo que digamos...-

-Bueno, está dicho, reservaré ésta misma noche un boleto para mañana, no tengo ganas de estar en éste lugar-

-¿Te sucede algo malo, Ren?- Preguntó Yoh, al notar que la voz de su amigo se ponía ronca al decir éstas palabras.

-Nada grave, o que no tenga solución- río.- Además, me aburre la monotonía, lo sabes. Bueno, iré a comer algo, nos vemos, adios-

-A-adios, Ren-

Con media sonrisa, Ren colgó el teléfono, y bajó a la cocina por un vaso de leche. Siempre era bueno escuchar la voz de ese tonto de Yoh, aunque pareciera estar siempre en otra dimensión.

Pensar en Jeanne Maiden, no es que le trajera malos recuerdos, sólo que cada vez que lo hacía, se autorrecriminaba por haber sido tan...idiota. Después del Torneo,la había visto en dos ocaciones; hace unos años, en Francia, cuando acompañaba a su padre en un viaje de negocios, y nunca atinaba más que a saludarla ligeramente. Y de ahí en adelante sólo sabía de ella una vez al año, cuando se reunían en la casa de los Asakura, entonces más de alguien le preguntaba a Lyserg por ella, ya que él jamás lo haría, su orgullo de Tao, le impedía que los demás vieran algún atisbo de interés por aquella muchacha. "Realmente un idiota, Ren", pensó.

Pero sus pensamientos y discuciones interiores, fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte carraspeo.

-Jun me contó lo que pasó ésta tarde, otra vez- Dijo Ching Tao.

-N-no es de tu incumbencia, abuelo- Dijo Ren, conteninedo la rabia en una sonrisa cínica.

-Creo que ya habíamos hablado de ésto, no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera. ¡Nuestro apellido está en juego Ren!-

-Ni que estuviera viejo- Dijo Ren, rodando los ojos.

-La tradición de nuestra familia es que te cases entrados los 18, y tu...-

-Yo tengo 19, lo sé, pero si Jun o mi madre no se la pasaran presentándome mujeres estúpidas y débiles, quizás las cosas serían diferentes, además, sabes que no me interesan sus viejas tradiciones, eso es del siglo pasado, anciano- Soltó Ren, frunciendo el ceño de muy mala gana.

-No importa, hemos encontrado a la candidata perfec...- Ni bien alcanzó a terminar cuando Ren golpeó fuertemente la mesa.

-¡No me interesa, no quiero nada con ninguna de ellas, maldita sea, son todas iguales, yo decidiré cuando me casaré,y no porque a ustedes les urja un decendiente!- Gritó. -Mañana me voy a Japón, voy a la casa de los Asakura, no volveré en unos días, así podré descansar de todos ustedes y sus ridículas presiones, y quien sabe... quizá...- Y se llevó la mano a la boca para no decir en voz alta lo que acababa de pasar por su mente.

Ching Tao movió la cabeza en signo de desaprobación, y lo vió alejarse rápidamente por el pasillo.

Ren, ya en su cama, disponiéndose a dormir, pensaba en su amigo Yoh. "Yoh y Anna fueron padres a los 16". El sólo echo de pensarlo le dió escalofríos. -¡Qué manera de arruinar su vida!- dijo, sarcástico, pero no pudo evitar imaginarse a él con un bebé en los brazos, enrojeciendo al acto.

**o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o**

(Ése mismo día, pero en Cannes, Francia. Recordemos que Francia tiene 7 horas menos que China, y 8 menos que Japón, por lo tanto eran alrededor de las 16:00)

-¿Y, cuándo partes a Japón, Lyserg?-

-¿Cómo?

-A Japón. Todos los años, desde que terminó el Torneo, viajas en ésta misma fecha a ver a tus amigos, ¿no?- Le recordó una sonriente Jeanne, a un consternado Lyserg.

Lyserg Diethel, si bien era inglés, no tenía nada qué hacer en Inglaterra después del Torneo, no tenía amigos, ni familia. Por lo que Jeanne Maiden y Marco le ofrecieron ir con ellos de vuelta a Francia, donde vivían holgadamente en una gran casa en la costa. Allí comenzó sus estudios para ser detective, en los cuales estaba teniendo bastante éxito.

Si bien vivían los tres juntos, ya no había ningún tipo de superioridades dentro de la casa, finalmente, Jeanne nunca le recriminó a Marco el engaño del que fue víctima para ser la 'líder' de los X-Laws, por lo tanto, ya no era considerada una 'divinidad'. Marco se transformó en una especie de protector de ésos niños, que si bien, ya no lo eran, nunca dejó de culparse por lo sucedido, y sentía que era su forma de pagar el mal que había hecho.

Jeanne por su parte, con sus escasos 16 años, estaba en la flor de la vida, ya había dejado atrás la cámara de tortura a la que fue sometida desde su infancia, y dedicaba sus días a ayudar a quien lo necesitaba.

-Es cierto- dijo Lyserg, sonriendo -creo que dentro de éstos días llamaré a Yoh-

-Te envidio- Dijo la doncella, en tono muy melancólico.

-Señorita Jeanne, no diga ésas cosas- Dijo, poniendo su dedo en la barbilla de la joven para erguirle el rostro. -¿Qué tal si...ésta vez me acompaña en mi viaje?-

Los ojos de Jeanne se abrieron de par en par, con un brillo muy peculiar, que ni Lyserg, ni nadie había visto nunca en ella. -¡Me encantaría!- contestó, dando un brinco, y secando la lágrima que se había escapado de su ojo.

Tomó a Lyserg del brazo, y fueron caminando hasta la playa, donde pasaron toda la tarde, planeando el famoso viaje.

Al llegar a casa, a la hora de la cena, Jeanne le explicaba a Marco, con mucha emoción, los planes de viajar a Japón. Marco, sin mucha alegría, sólo le pedía a Lyserg que la cuidara, ya que conociendo a sus amigos, era muy probable que Jeanne, siendo aún una niña, no entendiera 'ciertas conductas'.

-Te recuerdo, Lyserg Diethel, que el matrimonio de Yoh y Anna Asakura tuvo que adelantarse, debido al embarazo temprano de ella, lo cual no habla muy bien de ésa familia... Que digamos. Ésas cosas deben de guardarse para después del matrimonio, no para concebir un hijo a los 16- Dijo Marco, enfatizando con fervor 'esas cosas'.

Lyserg, estaba muy sorprendido por las palabras de Marco. Estaba por abrir la boca, pero la doncella se adelantó; -Marco, entiendo que quieras protegerme de 'ciertas cosas, o momentos incómodos', pero ya no soy una niña, y lo sabes - Y sonrió ampliamente. -Además, ellos siempre estuvieron muy enamorados, y no hay mayor representación de ese amor que un hijo- Y otra vez volvía ese extraño brillo en sus ojos. -Bueno, gracias por la cena, iré a darme un baño- Dicho ésto, se retiró de la mesa, y se fue al baño tarareando una melodía muy alegre.

Marco y Lyserg se quedaron viendo, consternados "¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto Jeanne?", pensaron al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno Lyserg, te la encargo mucho, de igual forma.- Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. -Acaso...¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no?, porque de verdad no me explico ese rostro tan radiante de la nada, y que yo sepa, tus amigos, no son amigos de ella- Y se acomodó los lentes.

-La verdad, no, no tengo idea, supongo que eventualme me lo dirá, aunque a mi parecer sólo está contenta de salir de la monotonía... Y respecto a lo otro, te equivocas. Esos chicos, son amigos de todo el mundo- Dijo, esbozando una sonrisa al recordarlos.

Una vez en su cuarto, con el pijama puesto, Jeanne Maiden se disponía a cepillar su larguísima cabellera plateada, pero antes, suspiró profundamente, puso sus manos sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos.

Ahí estaba él, el hombre que jamás la trató con devoción, ni menos respeto, que ni siquiera le agradeció el hecho de que, gracias a ella y sus poderes, estaba con vida. Pero, sin embargo, ella pudo ver, en la profundidad de esos ojos dorados, un inmenso corazón, y desde áquel momento se enamoró de él.

-Tao Ren...-

* * *

**_Bueno, ese fue el primer capítulo. Espero no haberlos aburrido mucho u.u ya se pondrá mejor. Hay muchas sorpresas para más adelante._**

**_Díganme que piensan ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

* * *

Y esa mañana, en la casa de los Asakura...

-Yoh, ya deja que me levante, Hana se despertará en cualquier momento, ¿o es que acaso tu te levantarás a preparar el desayuno?- Argumentaba una no muy convencida Anna, dejándose querer en los brazos de su esposo.

-Vamos Annita, es temprano- le contestó, mostrándole el reloj - Además, es domingo, no hay obligaciones...Sólo un ratito- Y tomó suavemente el rostro de su mujer, para besarla apasionadamente.

Anna, trató de separar el beso que la contenía, pero le fue imposible hacerlo, cuando sintió que una de las manos de Yoh se deslizaba rápidamente a desatar el nudo de la yukata, tomándola fírmemente por la cintura.

A ella le encantaba esa sensación. Si bien en público no era para nada afectiva con Yoh, en la intimidad de su cuarto, todo daba un giro en 180º. Le gustaba sentirse frágil, rodeada por los brazos de áquel muchacho que prometió amarla y cuidarla siempre. A solas con él, no tenía la necesidad de ser la ruda, indolente y mandona Anna que todos conocían.

No se había percatado en qué momento su esposo había hecho volar su yukata hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, besando golosamente su cuello, bajando sensualmente hasta sus pechos, sólo podía sentir ese cosquilleo en el estómago. De pronto, en un ágil movimiento, Anna se puso sobre él, y comenzó a besarlo frenéticamente. Una especie de 'mini descarga eléctrica' los recorría a ambos en cada sensación, y cuando estaban por 'servirse la primera porción de desayuno' (como Yoh acostumbraba a llamarle a hacer el amor con su esposa en las mañanas, en tono de broma) un grito, que provenía desde afuera los alertó.

-¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, buenos días!, ¡¿Yoh, Anna, se encuentran en casa?!

-¡No puede ser!- gritó Anna, poniéndose de pie, de un salto -Esa voz es de...-

-Horo Horo- dijo Yoh, poniéndose de pie con desgano y tomando algo de ropa.

Anna tomó a Yoh del brazo, le sonrió maliciosamente - Te lo compensaré cuando menos te lo esperes- Y le dio un beso rápido.

Ya con ese gran grito del Ainu, todos en casa habían despertado, Hana lloriqueaba, Tamao se esmeraba en consolarlo, para no causar la ira de Anna, y Ryu voló a la cocina a preparar desayuno.

Anna fue con una 'gran cara' a recibir al peliazul a la puerta -¡Oye tú!- le recriminó -¿Acaso no sabes qué hora es?, además es domingo, es nuestro día de descanso, y tú... y tú te pones a gritar como un maldito loco afuera de mi casa-

-¡Gracias por la bienvenida Anna, también es un gusto verte!- Dijo el ainu, irónico.

-Ya, no te quedes ahí parado como un idiota, entra. Yoh estará feliz de verte- Y le esbozó una sonrisita.

-Horo Horo, ¡Qué sorpresa!- lo saludó el castaño, dándole un gran abrazo a su amigo -Pudiste haber avisado que venías, así no estaríamos tan desconcertados ante tu aparición.

-¡Ay si!, lo siento, es que sólo se me dio por venir antes, no sé. Algo me dice que éste año, no será como todos-

-De hecho jajajaja, no fuiste el único que decidió adelantar su viaje, Ren debe venir en camino. Creo-

- ¿En serio?, quien diría que el señoritoooooooooooo...- Horo no alcanzó a terminar su frase, ya que fue golpeado de imprevisto por Hana.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte Hana- Sobándose el estómago - Realmente has crecido bastante, y tu patada está mucho más fuerte también, ¡auch!-

- ¿Pues qué esperabas, es un Asakura, y tiene mi sangre- Dijo Anna, orgullosa de sus genes.

-¡El desayuno está servido!- anunció Tamao desde el comedor.

Ya una vez todos instalados en la mesa, todos se saludaron. Ryu estaba también muy contento, y se notaba en el esmero que había puesto en cocinar todo eso, en un instante.

-¿Y donde está la señorita Pilika?- Preguntó de pronto Tamao.

-Es cierto Horo Horo, es la primera vez que tu linda hermana no te acompaña- Añadió Ryu, ganándose una mirada muy fea de Anna, como queriendo decirle 'pervertido'.

El peliazul se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza y a reír nerviosamente, ante el asombro de todos, que no entendían su reacción.

-Bueno, éste Pilika... eeemmm, Pilika... Pilika no está en Japón, por eso no vendrá-

Todos lo vieron con desconcierto, pero sólo Tamao se animó a seguir preguntando. -¿No está en Japón? entonces, ¿Dónde?-

-Está en... Pilika está en Norteamérica.-

-¡¿En Norteamérica?!- Se escuchó al unísono.

- Emm, si, de viaje...con... con...Chocolove.

-¿¡Con Chocolove!?- Al unísono nuevamente.

-¡Ay si ya! Hace unos meses que Chocolove estuvo aquí en Japón, sólo para ver a Pilika, siempre mantenían contacto, se escribían, cosa que yo no sabía hasta ése día que apareció en casa, y le pidió que fuera su novia- Soltó el ainu, con cierta vergüenza.

-¡No tiene nada de malo!- Dijo Yoh, riendo- No tienes para qué avergonzarte-

-No me avergüenzo Yoh. Chocolove es mi amigo, no podría hacerlo. Pero la verdad jamás imaginé que Pilika se enamoraría de él, son tan, distintos-

-No veo qué tan distintos pueden ser, si Pilika era la única que se reía de sus horrendos chistes- Dijo Ryu.

Mientras, sin querer, Anna y Tamao imaginaban, al mismo tiempo, cómo serían los hijos de Pilika y Chocolove. "¿Acaso serán morenos, y de cabello azul?, ¿O quizá tez blanca y cabello negro?, ¿Y su cabello será crespo o lacio?"

Horo Horo, como adivinando el pensamiento de las mujeres, les dijo -¡Ay!, ya basta de estar imaginando estupideces, Chocolove se la llevo a Norteamérica por un mes, para que pasen un tiempo juntos y eso, además así podría ver las 'geniales rutinas' de ahora. Lo que me sorprende es que mi padre haya accedido tan facilmente, a decir verdad, ha cambiado mucho.-

Dicho ésto, nadie más preguntó algo, y se dedicaron a comer.

Y así transcurrió la mañana, y el día. Como era domingo, y era literalmente, día de descanso, nadie hizo nada, salvo durante la tarde, cuando todos acordaron ir a dar una vuelta al parque, porque Hana estaba muy aburrido, y estaba por comenzar con otro de sus dichosos berrinches.

-El problema, es que tú, Tamao, le das en todos los gustos a éste niño, por eso es tan llorón-

-Señora Anna,no, no, no es cierto... es sólo que no me gusta verlo llorar, es por eso, que trato de hacer, lo que le haga feliz- Respondió la aludida, tratando de defenderse.

-Te estoy bromeando- Dijo Anna- Es un niño ¿qué menos podríamos hacer por él, que no fuera hacerle felíz? Es un niño... mi niño- Y tomó a Hana en brazos.

Ya de vuelta se les hizo tarde, pero eso no impidió que Ryu preparara una deliciosa cena. Todos estaban muy alegres, echaban muchas bromas, incluso Anna, lo cual era muy extraño. Realmente tener a los amigos en casa, aunque fuera uno solo, renovaba el ambiente. "Aunque sea el idiota de Horo Horo", pensó. Se puso de pié, con la intención de ir a acostar a Hana.

Cuando ya era muy tarde, y estaban todos algo pasados de copas, llegó Ren.

-¡Ren!, te esperábamos más temprano, pasa amigo, deja tus cosas en la puerta, después te acomodas, entra y bebe algo- Lo recibió un 'alegre' Yoh.

-Gracias- Dijo, muy compuesto, como siempre. -Lo siento, sé que dije que tomaría un vuelo a primera hora, pero en cuanto Jun se enteró de mi viaje, me dijo que le esperara, pues tenía muchos encargos que mandarles, conmigo.- Suspiró.- Y, no quiero beber,sabes que no lo hago, sólo quiero un té-

Cuando los dos entraron a la sala, todos se pusieron de pie para saludar al recién llegado, incluso Horo Horo.

-¡Vaya si no has cambiado nada idiota!-

-¡Ay si! y usted sigue tan agradable como siempre, 'señorito'- Se rió el pelizaul, rodeando el cuello de su amigo con el brazo.

-Si que estás ebrio, apenas puedes mantener el equilibrio.

-Si, tienes razón, estoy muy, muy ¡aaaahhhh!-

En efecto, HoroHoro perdió rápidamente el equilibrio, provocando que tanto él, como Ren fueran a dar al suelo. Todos esperaban que Ren actuara como siempre, retándolo y golpeándolo, pero muy contrario a lo que todos pensaban, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y echó a reír de buena gana.

Luego de mucho reír y conversar cosas incoherentes. Se fueron a dormir. Anna le pidió a Tamao que le indicara a Ren y Horo sus respectivas habitaciones. Mientras ella e Yoh se iban a su cuarto.

-Realmente te vez más feliz cuando los tienes cerca- Le dijo Anna, sonriente.

-Jajajaja, si, es imposible pasarla mal, cuando están conmigo-

Y Anna cerró la puerta de un golpe, comenzando a desvestirse lentamente.

-¿A...Anna?-

-Te dije que te compensaría por lo de ésta mañana. ¿Dónde fue que nos quedamos?- Y se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo.

Sería una larga noche.

* * *

**Bueno chicos, éste fue el segundo capítulo. Ojalá no se hayan aburrido mucho .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

* * *

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que Horo y Ren habían llegado a la casa de la familia Asakura. Durante ese tiempo, habían aprovechado de ponerse al día con sus vidas; Horo tuvo que ralatar nuevamente (para su pesar) la historia de Pilika y Chocolove.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja- Ren no podía parar de reír, llegaba a retorcerse del dolor de estómago tanto hacerlo. -¡Quién diría que Chocolatín sería finalmente tu cuñado Horo Horo!, esto simplemente superó mis expectativas, jajajajajajaj-

Risas que si bien no causaron mucha gracia al ainu, tampoco se quejó, pues estaba acostumbrado al sarcasmo de su amigo, además, hacia muchísimo tiempo que nadie le veía comportarse así.

Pero la risa de Ren, pronto se apagaría, al tener que bancarse las burlas de su amigo peliazul, cuando se le ocurrió contar los grandes esfuerzos de su familia por encontrarle una esposa.

-¡Ay Ren!- le decía -¿En serio crees que habrá una mujer en éste planeta capaz de soportarte?- Se mofaba Horo.

Y todos echaron a reír al mismo tiempo, pero Ren, ésta vez, se quedó serio. –No se trata de eso, idiota. Es más, cualquiera de esas chiquillas daría lo que fuera por ser mi esposa, y darme el heredero que mi familia tanto busca….Pero, soy yo el que no quiere seguir frecuentándolas-

-¿Ah?, ¿Acaso, son mujeres feas?- Preguntó Yoh, inocentemente.

-¿Feas, estás loco? Son perfectas.-

-Si tú no las quieres, puedes presentármelas- Le dijo Ryu, con un ligero toque de desesperación, ya que a sus 25 años, aún no salía con ninguna chica.

-Son perfectas, perfectamente idiotas. Podría hacer lo que me pides, pero, a ellas sólo le gustan los hombres con clase, educados, y con apellidos importantes- Soltó Ren, con un aire socarrón, dándole a entender, que comparado con él, Ryu era un don nadie.

La conversación de a poco se transformaba en discusión, hasta que de pronto sonó el teléfono;

-Residencia Asakura, diga.- Anna fue, quien levantó el auricular.

-Ah, eres tú-

-Está ocupado ¿Qué deseas?-

Dicho esto Anna, el resto guardó silencio y comenzaron a poner atención.

-¿Otro más?, ni modo, no hay problema Lyserg, ¿Cuándo llegas?-

- Si, por supuesto que la recuerdo- Seguía Anna al teléfono.

-¿Cómo? ¿Vendrás con ella?-

Al escuchar 'ella', Ren se puso tenso. Trató de que no se notara, pero agudizó lo más posible su oído para escuchar atentamente. "¿Estarán hablando de Jeanne?" Pensó.

-Qué más da, nuestra casa es grande, hay espacio. No hay problema, supongo. Bien, entonces el sábado nos vemos. Adios.- Y colgó.

-Era Lyserg. Llega el sábado. Viene en compañía de Jeanne Maiden-

-¿Jeanne Maiden? Qué raro, ella nunca viene, pero bueno, entre más, mejor- Rio Yoh.

-Lo que me extraña es que hayan decidido venir juntos- Añadió Manta. (Sí, Manta estaba ahí en ese momento)

Ren tuvo la impresión de que Manta quiso decir algo 'entrelíneas', y tomó con firmeza el vaso que sostenía.

-¡Ya sé!- Dijo Tamao -Quizás el joven Lyserg se le ha propuesto a la doncella Jeanne, y vienen juntos a anunciar su compromiso, después de todo, desde que el Torneo finalizó, ellos viven juntos en Francia, ¿no?-

Dicho esto, Ren apretó el vaso con tal fuerza que lo quebró, profiriéndose un corte en la palma de su mano.

Todos se le quedaron viendo. -¿Estás bien Ren?- Preguntó Horo, mientras Tamao le alcanzaba una servilleta para que tratara de frenar el sangrado.

Ren se levantó, pálido, y con la mirada perdida. –Creo que saldré a dar una vuelta, no me esperen para cenar- Y salió rápidamente.

En la casa, el resto quedó en silencio un buen rato.

-¿Y eso, qué fue?- Preguntó sorprendido Manta

-No lo sé, pero Ren actuó de una forma muy inusual- Agregó Ryu.

-¿Es que acaso son todos tan idiotas?- Preguntó Anna –Ese estúpido de está enamorado de esa niña, siempre lo ha estado, y al escuchar las palabras de Tamao, debió quebrarse.

-Es cierto- Añadió Yoh - sería bueno que fueras por él Horo-

-¿Y por qué yo?- Protestó el ainu –Seguramente el señorito no quiere ver a nadie en éstos momentos, sólo me ganaré un golpe gratuito. Además ¿Enamorado? ¿Ren? Es un poco loco, ése niño egoísta no ama a nadie más que así mismo, por eso no quiere casarse-

-Irás- Y el castaño lo rodeó con su brazo –Porque aunque se lo pasen peleando, Ren y tú, son mejores amigos, ¿O me equivoco?-

Horo Sonrió, y fue corriendo. Yoh tenía razón, a pesar de los golpes, las burlas, las malas caras, éstos dos eran inseparables, irremediablemente inseparables. Cada vez que se veían, podían pasar horas y horas conversando de una y mil cosas. "Pero ahora es diferente" pensaba, "Ren siempre ha sido muy tímido y reservado, jamás ha hablado de chicas, es más, hasta hubo un tiempo en que pensaba que se había enamorado de mí, lo cual hubiese estado bien raro, pero ¿qué haré ahora?..."

Ni bien terminaba de hacerse esas preguntas en su cabeza, cuando divisó al pelivioláceo, sentado y de piernas y brazos cruzados, a la sombra de un árbol.

No supo qué hacer, ni menos qué decirle. Y dada la cara de pocos amigos que le dirigió su entrañable compañero de batallas, soltó un suspiro, como dándose valor.

-¿Sabes Ren? no tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres. Pero por experiencia te advierto que guardarse cosas no es la mejor manera de superarlo, digo, sólo me sentaré aquí a acompañarte y, bueno, para que no te sientas solo- Y acercándose con cuidado, se sentó a su lado.

Como era de esperarse, Ren no argumentó palabra, estaba mudo, pero tampoco protestó por la compañía de HoroHoro.

"Qué reacción más estúpida, ahora todos lo saben, estoy seguro. ¿Cómo pude bajar la guardia de esa manera tan infantil?, pero ¿Por qué Jeanne se fijaría en un pelmazo como Lyserg? ¡Piensa Ren Tao, piensa!"

Y así estuvieron tooooooda la tarde. Horo Horo ya sentía calambres en las piernas, Ren no salía de su especie de 'trance'…. Eso, hasta que el estómago de ámbos interrumpió el incómodo silencio.

-Si no quieres ir a casa, ¿Quieres que vayamos por algo de comer por ahí?-

Ren abrió un ojo, y con media sonrisa, asintió.

Ya de vuelta a casa (en silencio, para variar), el ojidorado decidió en una fracción de segundo, que sería bueno compartir su frustración, además su amigo se había tomado la molestia de acompañarlo todo el día, a pesar de su ostracismo.

-Creo que la amo Horo Horo-

Y el ainu, sin interrumpir en ninguna ocasión, (como siempre solía hacerlo) lo escuchó atenta y detenidamente. Todo el relato, que venía ya desde hace cinco años. Si bien no supo encontrar las palabras idóneas para hacer sentir mejor a su amigo, le dijo sin más preámbulo;

-Eres un cabeza hueca. No hay certeza que lo que dijo Tamao sea cierto.-

Ren se le quedó viendo, con los ojos que ya se salían de sus órbitas - ¿Y qué propones cupido?-

-Pues simple, esperemos que lleguen y lo averiguamos, y de ser cierto, puedes sentirte tan miserable como desees. Si no, te le declaras.-

* * *

**Bueno, decidí publicar los tres primeros capítulos de un tiro, para que tomara más forma la historia a la hora de leerlo.  
****Ya estoy trabajando en el cuarto, así que de verdad espero que me dejen sus comentarios y críticas, para saber qué piensan de mi trabajo.  
****Abrazos para todos n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV.**

-¿R…R…Re…Ren? ¿Ren Tao? – Lyserg estaba boquiabierto, tras escuchar la 'historia de amor' de su querida doncella.

-Sé que suena extraño, pero, tu también sabes que uno no elige cuando se trata de sentimientos- Jeanne se refería a la relación que mantenía Lyserg con su compañero de estudios.

El peliverde se sonrojó. Sabía que Jeanne estaba en lo cierto, además, ni ella ni Marco lo habían juzgado, cuando él mismo decidió presentar 'formalmente' a su novio. Pero esto era diferente. Jeanne Maiden, a pesar de su edad, era ya una mujer madura, que sin duda sabía lo que quería, pero el simple hecho de que su vida fuera tan manipulada desde tan pequeña, la había privado de muchas experiencias, entre ellas; el contacto con terceros. Y desde que salió de 'La Doncella de Hierro', jamás había tenido un pretendiente, o ella mostrado interés por pasar tiempo con alguien que fuera especial.

Ella era una chica dulce, preocupada, humilde, con una gran fortaleza y poder espiritual, siempre estaba preocupada de los demás, Jeanne jamás podría tratar a los otros con desprecio. En cambio, Ren, era precisamente eso, todo lo opuesto a ella.

-Tiene razón, señorita Jeanne. Es sólo…Que me preocupa mucho su felicidad. Ren Tao es un hombre frívolo, distante, orgulloso, usted misma lo ha podido comprobar-

-Pero aún así; lo consideras tu amigo Lyserg. ¿Por qué? –

-Bueno, porque… Porque en el fondo es buena persona-

-¿Ves? Eso yo ya lo sabía, entonces, por favor no te preocupes. Estaré bien, además dudo mucho que me corresponda, es más, lo más seguro es que esté comprometido, si es que no está casado y con algún hijo en camino-

Esas últimas palabras, las dijo, aunque tratando de esconderlo, con mucho dolor, pues muy en el fondo de su alma, aún tenía la esperanza de conquistarlo, ya que se verían en éste viaje.

Sonrió ampliamente a pesar de todo, cerrando su maleta. La habitación de Jeanne, tenía un gran ventanal, por el cual entraba la luz de la luna, que hacía brillar aún más su cabello, y resaltaba su sonrisa. Todo eso, enmarcaba su porte angelical. Sí, a ratos llegaba a ser insoportable contemplarla. Era insoportablemente hermosa. –Lyserg, gracias por escucharme, realmente, eres maravilloso- Y se acercó para depositar un beso en su frente. –Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches señorita Jeanne, que descanse-

-¿Lyserg, puedo pedirte un favor?-

-Por supuesto señorita-

-No le digas nada de esto a Marco. Aunque trate de negarlo, él aún me ve como una pequeña niña, y algo como eso, sólo le daría una preocupación extra.-

-Claro señorita Jeanne, como desee-

-¡Ah! Lyserg, otra cosa….-

-¿Si?-

-Deja de llamarme 'señorita', sólo dime Jeanne. ¿Está bien?-

Lyserg sonrió amablemente. –Claro Jeanne. Que duermas bien-

Jeanne dejó su maleta en el suelo, y se metió a la cama. Su vuelo era durante la noche, pero se había preocupado de cada detalle.

Estaba tan ansiosa, tan nerviosa, pero definitivamente, se sentía mucho más liviana al haberle confidenciado a Lyserg los verdaderos motivos, de porque quería ir con él. Lyserg nunca la juzgaba, sólo la veía con la ternura que se le ve a una hermana menor, y si era necesario, la defendía.

Trató de conciliar el sueño, pero apenas cerraba los ojos, veía al chino, y su corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora. Pensaba en todos los detalles, desde cómo le saludaría, hasta como comería, qué reacción tendría si estaba prometido, o cómo se ganaría su corazón en caso contrario. "¿Y cómo haré eso? No sé coquetear, no sé hablar con un hombre", y se lamentaba. Tampoco entendía bien, porque ahora se había decidido a 'dar el paso', pero ya estaba todo listo, no podía echarse para atrás. Iría a Japón, si o si. Pasó toda la noche dándose vueltas en las sábanas.

Lyserg por su parte, pudo dormir tranquilo, pero con la preocupación latente de que en ésta visita a Japón, Jeanne podría salir gravemente lastimada.

A la mañana siguiente, Jeanne se sentó a desayunar con unas grandes ojeras. –Buenos días- saludó muy desanimada, y bostezando.

-¿No has descansado bien Jeanne?- Le preguntó Marco.

-No, no pude dormir bien en toda la noche, un gato no dejó de maullar en mi ventana.-

Marco se ajustó los lentes –Eres muy mala mintiendo Jeanne, lo sabes. No necesito tus detalles, pero no está bien que me ocultes las cosas con una mentira-

Jeanne se sonrojó. –Disculpa Marco, es sólo que no quería preocuparte-

Marco le echó una mirada de reojo a Lyserg, como esperando alguna respuesta en los ojos de éste, pero el peliverde, no le dio la cara, no quería delatar a Jeanne.

-Creo que iré a caminar por la playa- Argumentó la chica luego de desayunar, para excusar el hecho de que estaba realmente ausente, absorta en sus pensamientos.

Subió a su habitación para coger una sombrilla, pues en pleno verano, el sol era insoportable a esas horas. Caminaba lentamente, como admirando las paredes de aquella casa, que era su hogar, que la habían acogido desde niña.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados en cuanto a lo que sentía por ese lugar, por un lado, le habían coartado su libertad desde muy pequeña, pero por el otro, gracias a eso, se había vuelto quien era. Si bien había momentos en que deseaba haber tenido una vida normal, no se lamentaba, ni culpaba a nadie. Así era Jeanne Maiden; despojada de odios y rencores.

Caminaba descalza, sintiendo la arena húmeda bajo sus pies. Y siempre pensando en Ren; en sus penetrantes ojos dorados, brillantes. Si bien normalmente había enojo en ellos, a ratos dejaban ver la bondad que en su alma habitaba. "Dios, por favor, sólo te pido una oportunidad…"

Sentía la brisa acariciar su nívea piel, entonces recordó las veces que, sin estar segura de qué tanta casualidad era, se habían encontrado ahí, en Francia, y sólo recibía por parte de él, un 'hola' bastante frío, estando ella a punto de saltar a abrazarlo. "Sin duda me hubiera rechazado al instante".

Durante la tarde, después del almuerzo, fue a sus labores humanitarias. Les dedicaba mucho tiempo a los pobres, a educar a los niños, y a cocinar. En esto último ponía un gran esfuerzo, ya que la cocina, no se le daba muy bien.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya era hora de ir al aeropuerto.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

El día había marchado sin contratiempos en la casa de los Asakura. Nadie preguntó absolutamente nada de lo sucedido con Ren, además, con las tareas que Anna les encargó a cada uno, era imposible conversar.

Manta le había asignado un trabajo part-time en la compañía de su padre a Yoh, quien debía estar en casa a más tardar a las 14:00 horas, ya que Anna era ayudante de enfermera en un hospital, y debía cuidar a Hana. Si bien también estaban Tamao y Ryu para hacerlo, el matrimonio había acordado que era responsabilidad de ellos, ya que bastante trabajo tenían los chicos, haciéndose cargo de todo en la casa.

Ése día, Anna le encargó a Horo Horo que viera el jardín y el huerto del patio trasero. Como el ainu era un ecologista de nacimiento, sabía muy bien cómo cuidarlos. Al pelizaul no le fascinaba la idea de trabajar en casa ajena, pero tomando en cuenta el mal genio de Anna, era mejor hacerlo callado, sin protestar.

Ren, por otro lado, estuvo encargado de enseñar a Hana ese día. Por un extraño motivo, Hana lo respetaba, no así como con su propio padre, o Horo, a éste último, no perdía la oportunidad para llamarlo 'idiota'. "Si habrá sacado el mismo carácter que su madre". Se lamentaba Ren.

Sin embargo, aunque quisiera pensar en otra cosa, el chino estaba muy nervioso, Jeanne llegaría a la mañana siguiente, y las palabras dichas por Horo, la noche anterior, resonaban en su cabeza "Si no, te le declaras…"

Ya todos dormían, aparentemente. Ren se levantó y fue a la terraza, hacía demasiado calor, y los pensamientos lo estaban consumiendo.

-Horo Horo está loco si piensa que voy a declararme. Un Tao jamás pasaría por tal bajeza…- Se dijo no muy convencido.

Nunca había pasado por tal situación. Nunca pensó que Jeanne llegaría al mismo espacio físico donde él se encontraba, para pasar 'unos días', y la ansiedad lo carcomía por dentro.

-Pues, si no piensas declarártele, podrías darle alguna señal de que estás interesado en ella- Horo apareció entre la oscuridad con un vaso de agua –Lo siento, no pude evitar oírte. Entiendo que tu prestigiosa familia no debería pasar por ciertas 'bajezas', pero señorito, ¿acaso no fuiste tú mismo quien renegó de ello?-

Ren odiaba que lo llamaran señorito, pero obvió ese comentario, porque se había dado cuenta de que el ainu tenía razón.

-Pero, yo nunca he….-

-Lo sé señorito, créeme, te conozco hace años, eres mi mejor amigo, sé en lo que estás pensando, pero si no vas a hablar, al menos haz algo, y deja de comportarte como un niño de una buena vez.-

Eso último le llegó como bofetada a Ren. Horo nunca le había hablado tan en serio. A pesar de su molestia, agradeció las palabras de su amigo.

-Lo intentaré, buenas noches Joto-Joto- Se despidió el Tao, sonriendo hacia sus adentros, pues estaba muy agradecido de que el ainu lo llamara 'mejor amigo' y lo demostrara ahora, cuando le necesitaba. Aunque claro está, no había necesidad de hacérselo saber.

* * *

Respondo al review que tengo hasta ahora (anónimo) **ChibiStar; _Gracias n.n la verdad es que intento poner lo mejor de mi en éste fic, como ya había escrito en el primer capítulo, hace años que no lo hacía, y eso bueno saber que aún gusta a algunas personas :)_**

**Saludos a los lectores!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V.**

Le dio la impresión que ni bien había pegado los ojos, y ya el sol se posaba en ellos. Sin embargo, eran las 07:30. Nadie estaba despierto aún. Decidió levantarse. Se dio un largo y relajante baño en las aguas termales. Escogió con mucho cuidado sus ropas; la camisa, debía combinar con los pantalones a la perfección, "las manías que mi hermana me inculca", pensó, rodando los ojos. Peinó su larga cabellera violácea, y como siempre, se hizo una especie de 'medio moño', que lograba que tres picos se alzaran, a diferencia de antaño, que era sólo uno. Se perfumó, y dejó impecable el cuarto. No cabía duda que el Tao era un hombre con modales exquisitos y refinados.

Bajó las escaleras, con la mayor agilidad posible, para no hacer ruido, y fue a la cocina por un vaso de leche. Dados sus nervios, asumió que sería lo único que su estómago aguantaría por desayuno.

Pronto empezaron a aparecer los demás en la casa, irrumpiendo el silencio que a Ren tanto le gustaba y tranquilizaba.

Tamao y Ryu hicieron el aseo rápidamente -¡No podemos recibir a nuestras visitas con la casa tan sucia, apresúrense! – Les ordenaba. –Recuerden que llegarán a desayunar- Y con una sola mirada inquisitiva, Ryu dejó sus labores de aseo, para correr a la cocina.

Manta y Horo, ayudaban con la mesa, Yoh se preocupó de Hana.

El chino no tenía ganas de estar ahí, así que se ofreció para ir a comprar unas cosas, que a Anna le faltaban. A paso lento caminó hacia la puerta, cruzó el jardín, y al llegar a la entrada, se quedó prácticamente sin aire, al quedar cara a cara con Jeanne. El color cereza que invadió los rostros de ambos fue indescriptible, pero Ren, en un pequeño salto se separó un poco, aunque debía reconocer que sus piernas temblaban un poco, ante la sorpresa.

A pesar de que la invadió una sensación de mareo, Jeanne se las arregló para parecer relajada, y sonriente como siempre, le saludó –Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Tao Ren-

-Señorita Jeanne- Haciendo una leve reverencia, simulando una falta de emoción increíble, sin embargo en unos segundos, sus ojos felinos se habían percatado de cada detalle; Sus ojos brillaban con la misma determinación de antes, su piel seguía lozana como siempre, y su cabello, larguísimo, y con ese distintivo aroma que tanto añoraba. Ya no era una niña, definitivamente. Atrás habían quedado los vestidos victorianos que alguna vez llevaba; ahora lucía un hermoso vestido de verano blanco, con delgados pabilos. Había crecido a lo más unos pocos centímetros, su cuerpo seguía siendo menudo, sin embargo tenía las curvas de una mujer, sin ser ni su busto ni sus caderas prominentes.

Creyó pasar desapercibido, pero Lyserg observó detalladamente su comportamiento. -¡Qué bueno es verte, Ren!- y le estrechó la mano, la cual fue apretada en símbolo de camaradería, por el pelivioláceo.

-Te ves bien, Lyserg, ha pasado un largo tiempo- Entremos a la casa, yo iba a comprar, pero ya que llegaron, ni modo, el desayuno ya debe estar servido. Y los guió hasta adentro.

-¡Miren a quienes me encontré afuera!- Soltó el Tao, mientras buscaba la mirada del ainu, para sentir alguna especie de apoyo.

Todos se saludaron alegremente, entre abrazos y apretones. Algo que puso incómoda a Jeanne fue, que nadie ocultó la curiosidad ante su presencia, pero fue algo totalmente pasajero, dado que al parecer, todos se habían reunido solo para esperarles; incluso Anna, quien durante el Torneo la había juzgado y criticado mucho, le conversaba alegremente, como si fuera otra.

A Jeanne le llamó la atención, el hecho que Hana la miraba atentamente, sin parpadear, hasta que de pronto le dijo –Que ojos tan extraños tienes- Pues el niño nunca había visto a alguien que los tuviera de ese color. Si bien Tamao, los tenía de color rosa, Jeanne los tenía de un color sangre intenso, lo que en parte tenía asustado al pequeño. Sin embargo, gracias a ese comentario, se ganó una reprimenda por parte de su madre.

-Qué maleducado eres Hana, discúlpate inmediatamente.-

-Descuida. Tienen un hijo maravilloso- Dijo, mirando al matrimonio.

-Jajajaja, gracias Jeanne- le dijo Yoh, mientras le tomaba la mano a su esposa, y Anna sentía como la sangre subía a sus mejillas.

-Apuesto a que está ansiosa por ser madre usted también. ¡Ay! Como lo siento, a veces soy tan entrometida- Una avergonzada Tamao escondía su cara entre sus manos.

-Bueno, sí, creo que eventualmente me gustaría mucho tener un hijo-

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo para cuándo es la gran fecha?- Preguntó Manta, asumiendo la respuesta de Jeanne, a que efectivamente, estaba comprometida con Lyserg.

-¿Fecha? ¡Ay no!, creo que han malentendido las cosas, yo dije que sí, me gustaría ser madre, pero yo no voy a casarme-

-¿O sea que no está comprometida con Lyserg?- Agregó Ryu.

A Lyserg le causó mucha gracia el comentario, entonces, para evitar la ya notoria incomodidad de Jeanne ante tanto interrogatorio, decidió decirles a sus amigos sobre su novio.

-Bueno, quien sabe, quizás tu estadía en Japón podría ayudarte a encontrar novio- Insinuó un divertido Horo.

-¿Intentas decir que está desesperada?- Habló seco y frío Ren, viendo con ojos de asesino al de Hokkaido.

-De hecho, el motivo por el cual acompañé a Lyserg, es porque vine a ver a alguien en especial.- Y sin ninguna vergüenza, estas últimas palabras las dijo viendo directamente a los ojos de Ren, los cuales, ante la sorpresiva 'confesión' aumentaron el brillo dorado que los adornaba.

-Entonces, ¿hasta cuando se quedan?- Preguntó Anna, para romper el hielo que se había producido.

-Sólo unos tres o cuatro días, Lyserg no puede atrasarse mucho en sus estudios, y yo tengo muchas responsabilidades también-

-Entonces haremos nuestra fiesta, mañana, así hoy pueden descansar bien, y tu Jeanne, puedes ir a recorrer la ciudad- Dijo Yoh, con soltura.

-Me parece una excelente idea, Jeanne, tú no conoces Tokio realmente-

-¡Perfecto!- Aplaudió Jeanne-

El día transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo. Finalmente fueron las mujeres quienes salieron, y los hombres decidieron quedarse en casa. Al ainu se le ocurrió que sería una buena idea hablar con Ren, pero para que el 'señorito' se atreviera a dejar de lado su orgullo de Tao, debía convocar al resto de los presentes.

El chino se molestó bastante con el peliazul, por haber divulgado, lo que él le confidenció, pero Yoh le dio a entender que era lo mejor, porque Horo era tan torpe, que en realidad no sabría ayudarlo por sí solo.

-Además, contamos por Lyserg, como es tan cercano a ella, sé que podría ayudarte, ¿verdad Lyserg?- Le animó Ryu.

Si bien el peliverde estaba muy sorprendido por aquel relato, se sentía en una disyuntiva. No quería ser evidente, ni hablar de más. Pero sentía que le haría un favor a su querida doncella, si le daba a Ren la seguridad de que su supuesto amor, era correspondido.

-Bueno, oíste lo que dijo al desayuno. Ella viene a ver a alguien especial. ¿Te queda alguna duda?-

Sin embargo, Ren estaba estóico, su semblante frío como siempre, dando a entender que poco y nada le importaba lo que le estaban diciendo.

-Bueno, y ya que viniste por Ren, ¿cuándo vas a decirle?- Los ojos de Tamao y Anna, estaban fijos en Jeanne, quien no pudo contener sus nervios y dio un largo sorbo a su jugo.

-No tengo pensado hacer eso, sólo vine a verle-

-No pierdas tu tiempo, es mejor que lo hagas pronto. Su familia está desesperada por que se case, así que si no tomas cartas en el asunto, te aseguro que lo lamentarás. Solo puedo decirte que tú le interesas, así que no le veo el lío. Deja de comportarte como una niña. Entiendo tu situación, y lo que viviste, pero ya supéralo.-

"Qué ruda es la señora Anna", pensaba Tamao. Sin embargo, no podía estar más de acuerdo con esas palabras.

Aunque a Jeanne le molestó un poco tal intromisión, en parte agradeció las severas palabras de la itako, ya que con ellas, confirmó que Ren no estaba con nadie, es decir, tenía el camino libre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

-¡Saluuuuuud!- Levantaron todos sus copas.

La casa estaba impregnada del aroma a la deliciosa comida que Ryu y Tamao se habían esmerado en preparar para todos. La felicidad se sentía en el ambiente, era hora de recordar el Torneo de Shamanes, gracias al cual, a pesar de las dificultades, ahora se habían conocido y estaban reunidos.

-Yo, quisiera agradecer a todos por estar nuevamente aquí…-

-A la que tienes que agradecer es a tu esposa, con lo malhumorada que es, de verdad me sorprende que no le moleste jajajajaja – Horo ya estaba pasadito de copas, y ese comentario no le cayó nada de bien a la itako, quien se disponía a golpearlo por tal atrevimiento, sin embargo, Yoh le siguió el juego.

-Tienes razón Horo Horo, soy muy afortunado de tener una esposa como Anna- Y le sonrió. Entonces Anna olvidó su enojo, y en un impulso, tomó a Yoh por el rostro y lo besó, lo cual todos aplaudieron, pues ella nunca hacía esas cosas delante de los demás.

-¡Yuuuuju, eso es doña Anna!- vitoreaba Ryu, seguido por los silbidos del ainu.

Comieron entre risas, recuerdos y más risas. Y como era lógico, el alcohol comenzaba a causar estragos en su comportamiento.

Los únicos sobrios esa noche, eran Manta, Ren y Jeanne. Manta y Jeanne observaban divertidos cada situación, mientras Ren se agarraba la cabeza mientras pensaba que estaban haciendo puras ridiculeces.

El peliazul pronto notó que su amigo Tao, estaba con un poco de vergüenza ajena, entonces, en un arrebato, le apuntó con el dedo, diciéndole - ¿Y usted señorito? ¿Acaso no se está divirtiendo?, ¿o es que somos algo que su familia no aceptaría? O ¡Ya sé, quizá te da pena porque….AAAAAAAAAAAAAY!- sintió un jalón en su cabello que lo dejó con la cara en el piso.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer un comentario aludiendo a la presencia de Jeanne, o eres hombre muerto Joto-Joto-

-Ni que fuera estúpido 'señorito', ya relájate y bebe algo- dijo, aún sobándose la cabeza, y ofreciéndole un trago al ojidorado.

Ren aceptó, como haciendo una excepción, ya que el no bebía alcohol, pero lo tomó como una muestra de paz por parte del ainu.- No me extrañaría que fueras así de idiota-

Así transcurrió la noche, pronto todos se iban a la cama, algunos, literalmente, arrastrándose por las escaleras, como era el caso de Horo Horo, Ryu y Lyserg.

Jeanne veía muy divertida cómo su querido amigo apenas si movía las piernas, nunca había compartido con él en una situación así, menos ebrio como estaba en esos momentos. Decidió quedarse en la terraza, aún hacía mucho calor y la verdad es que no tenía nada de sueño. Se sentó a contemplar el despejado cielo, y comenzó a recordar las palabras de Anna del día anterior –Si no aprovechas, lo lamentarás….-

-¡Ay!, ¿qué se supone que haga con esto?, él ni siquiera me dirige la palabra. Ren…..-

-¿Qué sucede?-

Jeanne sintió que el corazón se le salía por la boca, al voltearse y ver al chino ahí. -¿Hace cuánto que estás….?-

-¿Qué, crees que te espío, o algo similar?, no seas boba, solo venía por un vaso de agua, y sentí que murmuraste, no entendí nada claro, solo hasta que llamaste mi nombre, por eso me acerqué. Ahora dime, ¿Por qué decías mi nombre?-

Ren decía la verdad, no la espiaba, pero estaba tan nervioso, que no se dio cuenta en qué momento la estaba tratando de tú a tú. Jeanne no le dio importancia a eso, más bien estaba buscando la excusa perfecta para responderle al pelivioláceo, sin tener que caer en alguna cursilería.

Iba a abrir la boca, para decir alguna mentira, pero su inconsciente la traicionó en ese preciso momento. –Te amo Ren- Y como acto reflejo se llevó las manos a la boca, como para contener el resto de vómito verbal que estaba por salir.

Ren se quedó estupefacto, helado, su mente divagaba en distintas dimensiones, sus doradas orbes estaban fijas en los rubíes de Jeanne, escudriñando cada detalle, como si esperara que la mirada de la chica le confirmara aquello que recién salía de sus labios. "Te amo, Ren. Te ama, vamos di algo, haz algo, no seas tarado" se decía a sí mismo, tal como si Horo estuviera ahí. Mas su cuerpo parecía no tener reacción, estaba entre confesarle su amor a Jeanne, o no. Si lo hacía se sentiría vulnerable, estúpido. Él no podía hacer eso, pero si no lo hacía, iba a perderla.

Jeanne por su parte estaba muda, no sabía en qué momento su cabeza le jugó una tan mala pasada. Además, ella había hablado de sus sentimientos, y el chico delante de ella, dejó su 'te amo' flotando en el lugar, como si no le importara en verdad. "Quizá Lyserg tenía razón….será mejor que me vaya a la cama" –Ren, lo siento yo no quería….-

Pero se vio obligada a guardar silencio, cuando sintió los suaves y finos labios del chino en los suyos. Fue un beso enternecido, con sentimiento, sin embargo había tantas cosas guardadas en ámbos, que pronto, el Tao quizo profundizar el contacto, haciéndole sentir a Jeanne, su lengua dentro de su boca. Como si supiera lo que hacía, Jeanne haló del cuello de la camisa de Ren, atrayéndolo más hacia ella. Pero de pronto se sintió muy avergonzada, cuando cayó en conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando se separaron, ámbos estaban completamente rojos, sin decir palabra, solo se miraban fijamente. Entonces Ren supo, que era el momento de decir algo.

-Ven conmigo Jeanne, ven conmigo a China. Cásate conmigo.-

Jeanne soltó un ¡ah!, mezcla de la emoción y la vergüenza, asintiendo con su cabeza, y con el mundo girando a su alrededor. Ren le dio la mano. –Creo que es mejor que te vayas a dormir, mañana les diré a todos sobre nuestro compromiso- Y la acompañó escaleras arriba, y la besó para luego decirle 'buenas noches'.

Escaleras abajo, un desconcertado Manta, que había bajado por un poco de agua a la cocina, estaba con los ojos fuera de órbita y la mandíbula incrustada en el piso. Lo había visto y oído todo.

En su cuarto, Jeanne estaba un poco desconcertada. Feliz, pero desconcertada. No entendía nada, sólo sabía que Ren le había 'propuesto' matrimonio. En realidad, dio por sentado que fue su forma de declararle su amor, ya que, con lo parco que era el chino, difícilmente iba a hablarle como un príncipe en los cuentos. "Esa es su forma de ser, y así es como debe ser" pensó, antes de quedarse dormida, abrazando a su almohada y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Por otro lado, Ren estaba sentado en su futón, pensando que quizá fue un poco frío, que quizá Jeanne esperaba otra cosa, pero le había dicho que sí, o eso es lo que le dio a entender, cuando movió la cabeza. En cualquier caso, sentía que no podía hacer más que eso. Le apestaba demostrar sus sentimientos, y ya haber tomado la iniciativa al besarla, fue mucho. Nunca lo había hecho. Evocó aquel beso dulce y bien correspondido de la pequeña, y de cómo sus hormonas le habían jugado una mala pasada.

Manta en tanto, ya de vuelta en su habitación, se reía de buena gana, nunca pensó ser testigo de algo como eso. –Mañana será un día con muchas novedades….- Y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

**Al fiiin! me salió el RenxJeanne. Lamento la demora, pero definitivamente lo mio es irme por las ramas. Trataré de no agregar muchos capítulos más. **

**Ahora se me viene un poco más complicado, por lo del lime :P **

**Besos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

* * *

- Es sencillo, a ese idiota se le menciona la palabra sentimientos, y se le turban los ojos, lo que pasó anoche, debió ser una especie de milagro, pero veo, por tu cara que estás feliz-

Decía Anna mientras le daba un larguísimo sorbo a su té. Ella, Tamao y Jeanne estaban solas el comedor de diario, y Jeanne aprovechó de contarle las 'novedades', claro, omitió la 'petición' de matrimonio, pues era algo que aún sentía como laguna mental "Quizás fue producto de ese beso tan repentino", e inconscientemente se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, como evocando el momento.

-De cualquier forma, sería bueno que hablaran, ¿acaso no piensas lo mismo Tamao?-

La pelirrosa estaba toda roja escuchando la conversación -¿Eh? Sí, señora Anna, tiene razón. Señorita Jeanne, sería bueno que usted y el joven Ren se juntaran a hablar, digo, no en casa, salir, como… Una cita-

-¿Cita? Pero acaban de decir que no sacaré nada hablándole de sentimientos-

-Jeanne- Y Anna clavó sus negros ojos en los de su interlocutora. –Conozco a ese niño desde que tiene 13 años. Y en mi vida, he visto que la sola presencia de dos personas le hace bajar la guardia; su hermana mayor y tú. Usa eso a tu favor-

-¡Shht! Ya vienen- Susurró Tamao, justo cuando Horo Horo, Lyserg, Yoh y Ren hacían aparición.

-¿A qué se debe tanto susurro?- Preguntó Yoh, viendo a las tres mujeres.

-Buenos días, creo que aún no aprendes modales, ¿Qué no sabes, que es lo primero que se dice?, además, son conversaciones de mujeres, no te entrometas.-

-Pero no hay necesidad de enojarse, Annita, vamos, lo siento-

Jeanne podía sentir la mirada de Ren fija en su nuca, entonces se volteó y le saludó amablemente –Buenos días, Ren-

-Buenos días Jeanne- saludó con una amplia sonrisa, entonces la chica se percató de lo que Anna le había dicho minutos atrás, cuando ella le hablaba, o lo miraba, el pelivioláceo bajaba inmediatamente la guardia.

-¿Qué significa esto?... ¿desde cuándo se tratan con tanta confianza?- Preguntó despistado Horo Horo, haciendo que los aludidos sintieran un ligero ardor en sus mejillas, que ninguno pudo ocultar.

- Creo que está bien dejar de lado las formalidades, de una buena vez- Dijo resuelta Jeanne.

Ren le hizo una mueca a la chica, como queriendo decirle que le siguiera. Jeanne comprendió el mensaje, y cuando Ren hubo salido de la cocina, disimuladamente se puso de pie y fue tras él, acción que fue notada sólo por Anna.

El chino estaba en el jardín, observando un pajarillo que parecía muy atareado recolectando ramitas para armar un nido. Jeanne se acercó en silencio, observándolo detenidamente "Realmente luce muy… diferente, se ve hasta frágil, quién diría que tiene un pasado tan oscuro" Pensó.

Cuando Ren se dio cuenta de la presencia de 'su doncella' (como la llamaba para él mismo, en sus pensamientos) tragó saliva dificultosamente, antes de abrir la boca. Pero Jeanne puso un dedo en sus labios para que no emitiera sonido.

-Ren, lo que tengas que decirme, hazlo en otro momento, en otro lado. ¿Te parece si tenemos una… cita? Ésta tarde, solo tú y yo-

El pobre chico quedó entumecido ante la petición, no la vio venir, y para fingir normalidad en su actuar, carraspeó un poco -¿Cita? Hmmm, claro, ¿Por qué no?, te veré en el centro comercial, a las cinco. Como es un lugar de fácil acceso, no te perderás. Una vez ahí podemos ir donde desees. Yo tengo que salir antes- Besó su mejilla y entró nuevamente a la casa.

Durante el día, todos notaron que ambos se comportaban muy extraño. Se tomaban molestias el uno con el otro, miradas repentinas, sonrisas algo cómplices. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a preguntar algo, pues temían causar la furia de Ren, y arruinar todo.

Después del almuerzo, Ren fue a su cuarto, tenía algo en mente, pero no estaba seguro. Pensó en pedir algún consejo, pero después de mucho darle vueltas, recordó las palabras de Horo Horo unas noches atrás "Deja de comportarte como un niño". Paaf! Se sintió otra vez como una bofetada. "Tiene razón" pensaba, "¡Ponte los pantalones, señorito". Y corrió escaleras abajo, dijo un –Adios, nos vemos más tarde- generalizado, y desapareció.

-Espera, Ren ¿Dónde vas?- Quiso preguntarle Horo Horo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Déjalo, seguro es algo que debe resolver él mismo- le dijo Yoh. –Será mejor que bebamos un poco de té, el almuerzo me ha dejado el estómago pesado.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por el centro, iba, se devolvía, pensaba, observaba, veía la hora. "¿Qué puedo darle a Jeanne?, Debe ser algo especial…" Nada. No entendía porque nada se le venía a la cabeza "¡Es Jeanne, por los Grandes Espíritus!", hasta que un anuncio en la pantalla gigante en el edificio conjunto le dio una gran idea. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió a la joyería más próxima.

El tema ahora, cuál anillo escoger. Había optado por algo como eso, ya que, lo que vio en la propaganda, le hizo recordar que Jeanne es europea, por lo tanto, sus costumbres y ceremonias eran otras. Decidió pedirle matrimonio como corresponde, de rodillas y con una joya. "Tendré que comerme el ego". Pensó.

Se decidió por uno pequeño, fino, no muy ostentoso, pero bello. "Como ella", fue lo primero que se le cruzó en la mente cuando decidió comprarlo.

Eran las cinco de la tarde en punto, y Ren esperaba, nervioso, no quitaba la vista del reloj. De pronto, sintió unos pasitos muy apresurados. -¡Ren!- dijo, con el aire entrecortado, -Lamento haberte hecho esperar, ¿Estás hace mucho aquí?-

Dando un suspiro de alivio, que pasó desapercibido por Jeanne, le sonrió. –No te preocupes, acabo de llegar, bien dime, ¿Dónde quieres ir? ¿Tienes hambre?-

-Uhm, la verdad es que no, pero me gustaría comer helado, suelo hacerlo en Francia-

Ren, como todo un caballero, le ofreció su brazo, y caminaron hasta una gelatería próxima.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo en silencio, hasta que fue ella quien rompió el hielo. –Lo que pasó anoche… La verdad es que yo no quería –

-¿No querías qué?- La interrumpió el chino.

-No quería que fuera de ése modo, quizás te asusté, o te di una mala impresión-

-¿Mala impresión?, ¡No seas tonta! Tú eres… tú eres…-

Jeanne sabía el gran esfuerzo que hacía el Tao por decir esas palabras, pero estaba decidida a dejarle hablar, ella lo necesitaba, necesitaba que el traspasara ese miedo a sentirse vulnerable.

-…Tu eres muy importante para mí, Jeanny. Y quien debe pedir disculpas soy yo, por haberte 'ordenado' que te casaras conmigo, las cosas no…- Y se puso de pie –Las cosas no se hacen de esa manera…- Se acercaba a ella, Jeanne sintió que se le secaba la boca. No, no era posible, ¿o sí? -Creo que es así como se hace- Dijo arrodillándose. Jeanne estaba roja como una cereza, ahora eran el foco de atención en el lugar, entonces Ren sacó la dichosa cajita de su bolsillo.

-¿Qu…qu…quieres, quieres… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

"Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando…" se repetía mentalmente Jeanne. Quería aclarar las cosas, y quizá conseguir algunas palabras sentimentales de Ren, pero ahora lo tenía ahí, arrodillado, delante de ella y ofreciendo un anillo precioso, pidiéndole que se casara con él. Era demasiado bueno.

Sacudió la cabeza para asegurarse de que fuera todo real, entonces, al ver que se estaba tardando mucho en dar una respuesta, y que los nervios se estaban comiendo al pobre Ren, y sumándole a eso, que estaban todos pendientes de la situación, abrió sus labios para dejar salir un sonoro – ¡Sí Ren!, por supuesto que sí- Y no pudo evitar una lagrimilla de felicidad.

-No llores Jeanny, las lágrimas no te quedan.- Dijo con voz entrecortada el ojidorado, pues él también estaba muy emocionado. Y le limpió el rostro a su ahora novia.

Los espectadores de la propuesta, aplaudían y muchos se acercaron a felicitarlos, y la pareja no pudo evitar reír cuando algunas chicas le decían a sus novios, que ellos deberían ser iguales que Ren.

Al llegar a casa, a la mayoría le extrañó que vinieran juntos, siendo que Ren, había salido primero, pero para variar, nadie dijo nada… Hasta que Tamao, notó el anillo en el dedo de Jeanne –Que bonito anillo trae, señorita Jeanne-

Lyserg quedó pasmado -¿Anillo?- le tomó la mano a su amiga.

Hasta que alguien lo notó, dijo el Tao, rodando los ojos. –Sepan todos- Dijo fuerte –Que Jeanne y yo nos hemos comprometido ésta tarde.-

Como que a nadie le sorprendió la noticia, finalmente todos sabían todo, y habían estado jugando a hacerse los tontos, sobretodo Manta, que había atestiguado lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Tras las felicitaciones correspondientes, Yoh y Anna, les ofrecieron celebrar su compromiso. Entonces salieron a cenar a un restaurante muy lujoso.

Era extraño, ver a Ren tan contento. Parecía inalterable, es más, ni siquiera parecía molestarse por las estupideces que Horo Horo le decía. Ese día, sólo tenía ojos para Jeanne Maiden.

* * *

**Sin finalizar.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII**

* * *

Los días pasaron sin más. Ren había llamado a China, para dar aviso a su familia, que llevaba de vuelta con él, a la futura señora Tao.

-Ren, llevas sólo seis días en Japón y ¿ya te casas?, tu comportamiento me preocupa. Sabes que no puedes escoger a cualquiera, recuerda que a nuestro padre le preocupa mucho la reputación de nuestra familia- Le había dicho Jun al teléfono.

- ¡Guarda silencio hermana!, no me importa tu aprobación, ni la de nadie. La decisión ya está tomada. Nos vemos allá-

-¿Ni siquiera vas a decirme su nombre? –

- Te enterarás en su momento, pero te aseguro que vas a sorprenderte.- Rio. –Por ahora, te encargo los preparativos básicos. Adios.-

Era hora de partir. Jeanne le pidió a Lyserg que diera aviso a Marco, que le explicara, sin detalle, la situación, pues quería que estuviera presente en ese momento tan importante en su vida, aunque sabía que él no estaría muy de acuerdo con su elección de marido.

-Bien, los llamaré cuando tengamos una fecha- Les dijo Ren a sus amigos al despedirse, antes de irse al aeropuerto.

-Claro, ahí estaremos- Dijo un sonriente Yoh.

-Gracias… por todo, Joto-Joto. Espero verte allá- Le declaró, avergonzado a su amigo.

-De nada señorito, bueno ya no serás un señorito ¿verdad?- Hechó a reir –Por supuesto que iré, no me perdería por nada tu día especial-

-Jeanne, cuídate mucho. Sabes a lo que me refiero- Lyserg se sonrojó, pues se refería a que Jeanne cuidara su virginidad hasta que se casara.

Jeanne, igualmente sonrojada, le hizo un ademán para que no se preocupara, pero Ren, lo vio enmarcando los ojos -¿Acaso crees que me voy a aprovechar de ella, idiota? ¿Quién crees que soy?, ¿Un pervertido?- Le interrogó, muy molesto.

-No, no se trata de eso Ren, no te enojes.- Dijo Lyserg

-Si cariño, no tienes que molestarte, Lyserg sólo se preocupa por mí, es todo-

-¡Que dulce es la señorita Jeanne!-

Pero el alcance de Tamao, no hizo sino avergonzar a Ren. Nunca esperó que Jeanne lo llamara en público, como lo hacía en privado.

-Bien, se nos hará tarde, muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos en China- Se despidió Jeanne, y siguió a Ren al auto.

Fue un viaje relativamente corto. Jeanne estaba maravillada con el país, salir del aeropuerto fue como entrar en otro mundo. Le llamó la atención, y mucho, que todos saludaban su novio, y además muchas mujeres le veían fijamente, y a ella, le echaban un mirotón de desaprobación.

Ren, percatándose de la situación, apretó un poco la mano de su 'Jeanny' -No les des importancia, mi familia hace meses que me buscaba novia, y tuve que salir con muchas de las mujeres de mayor renombre en éste país-

El comentario hizo que Jeanne, sintiera una pizca de celos, pero al ver los ojos amables de Ren, lo olvidó rápidamente.

-Entonces tu familia es mucho más importante de lo que pensé -

-Quizás. Pero para mí, es algo que carece de importancia-

Subieron al auto que los llevaría a casa de la familia Tao. Una vez de camino, Ren le explicó a Jeanne, que no debía sentirse intimidada, que debía contestar todas las preguntas que le hicieran, pero que ante todo, no se preocupara, porque él estaría presente para salir en su defensa.

-Eres muy dulce, Ren. Pero te recuerdo que mi fragilidad es sólo apariencia- Le sonrió.

El pelivioláceo cayó en cuenta de que ella estaba en lo cierto. Hasta hace unos años solamente, era considerada sagrada, casi una diosa, y sin más, era una de las shamanes más poderosas en el mundo.

El auto se detuvo, y el chofer les abrió la puerta. Al bajar, Jeanne tuvo que contener el aire para admirar tremenda construcción. –Ren… esto es… esto es…es simplemente hermoso, tu casa es enorme…-

-Sí, para ser la casa de la montaña, no está mal-

-¿Casa de la montaña?-

-Sí, mi familia posee propiedades en toda China, vamos, acá arriba es un poco helado, y con ese vestido puedes resfriarte-

Jeanne, miraba incrédula, la estructura, las decoraciones, los jardines, todo, todo le parecía maravilloso.

En el recibidor estaban Ching, En, Ran y Jun Tao. No serios, pero con expresión de evidente preocupación. Estaban, más que nada, ansiosos por conocer, a la futura esposa de Ren.

Al hacer su entrada, los novios venían de la mano. –Abuelo, padre, madre… hermana- Saludó de forma generalizada –Les presento a mi futura esposa- Dijo, con una risa socarrona, como anticipando la reacción de ellos.

Todos abrieron los ojos como plato, ante tamaña impresión –Pero si es… Pero si es… ¡Jeanne-sama!- Lanzó, en un gritito ahogado Jun.

-Cuantos años sin vernos, Tao Jun.- Sonrió. – Señores- Dijo, dirigiéndose a los demás, con una pequeña reverencia. –Es un placer conocer a la familia de Ren-

Inconscientemente, el clan Tao estaba preparado para atacar a la mujer que se había robado el corazón de Ren, pero no esperaban verla a ella ahí, con tanto porte y sencillez a la vez, cogiendo la mano de su hijo, y mirándolo como si fuera el hombre más maravilloso del universo.

Aún así, durante la cena el interrogatorio no se hizo esperar; y fue el mismo Ching Tao, quien comenzó con las preguntas. Jeanne, amablemente, sólo contestaba con monosílabos, no daba explicaciones, no dudaba.

Entonces, fue En Tao, quien lanzó la pregunta de rigor; -¿Por qué vas a casarte con mi hijo?-

Ren, creyó que era suficiente, y decidió intervenir -Padre, ¿acaso no sabes quién es?, es Jeanne Maiden, la Doncella que me revivió.- Bufó, muy molesto, le desagradaban de sobremanera los interrogatorios, sobre todo si se estaban refiriendo con tanta fiereza a Jeanne.

Mas ésta última, con un brillo de rudeza en los ojos, contestó implacable –Con todo respeto, Tao En, creo que las razones por la cuales Ren y yo hemos decidido estar juntos, no le conciernen a nadie más que a nosotros.- Terminó su frase con una amable sonrisa.

Todos quedaron de una pieza. Hasta el mismo Ren, pues nadie, excepto él mismo, le había hablado a En Tao de esa forma. Pero el ojidorado quedó conforme con la forma resuelta y simple con la que Jeanne dio aquella respuesta. El jefe de la dinastía, se le quedó viendo fijamente, haciendo una mueca de aprobación.

Jun y Ran Tao, intercambiaron unas miradas de complicidad. Eso era, al fin habían comprendido por qué la había escogido a ella."Tiene el carácter y la decisión que Ren tanto anhela en una persona, además de ser, una de las shamanes más fuertes del mundo".

-Bueno- Interrumpió súbitamente Ren –Personalmente, me gustaría que el matrimonio se celebrara lo antes posible, y debo agregar, que serán dos ceremonias las que se lleven a cabo, para tener a todos contentos- Todos quedaron viendo raro –Ustedes, son tradicionalistas, querrán la típica ceremonia de nuestro país, mientras que, mi Jeanny –

-¿Acabas de llamarla 'mi Jeanny'?- Preguntó Jun, divertida.

Ren le dedicó una mirada corajuda, y prosiguió –Jeanne, es católica. También habrá una ceremonia como las que se hacen en Europa,- Jeanne lo miró maravillada -¿Es tu sueño, no? Casarte con un vestido blanco, y esas cosas…-

Jeanne no daba crédito a lo que oía, realmente Ren era muy detallista, "Se preocupó de eso, incluso cuando ni yo lo recordé", pensó, antes de lanzar una sonrisa complacida a su novio. Los Tao, si bien al principio no parecían muy felices con la idea, no se atrevieron a objetar. Ren se veía tan dichoso, tan cambiado, que no fueron capaces de oponerse. Decidieron que se celebraría en dentro de una semana.

Los días que siguieron, la parejita se dedicó a pasear, a demostrar su amor por todos los alrededores. Además de las recurrentes pruebas de vestimentas, comida, y detalles para la boda.

Se enviaron las respectivas invitaciones a Japón y Francia. El gran día se acercaba.

* * *

**Sin finalizar**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

Sería la boda china, la primera en celebrarse, durante mañana.

Todo en ella era muy característico, ambos novios llevaban vestimentas rojas, tal y como dicta la tradición, pues es el color del amor y la prosperidad. El solemne intercambio de pa-tzu, (caracteres chinos que contienen la fortuna, basándose en la numerología) y el buen augurio de la familia e invitados, le dio un toque tan especial a la ceremonia, que todos estaban emocionados. Fue todo muy íntimo. Por lo que tenía mayor relevancia.

Como Jeanne no tenía una familia constituida por padre y madre, hubo cosas que decidieron pasarse por alto, pero que no empañaron la belleza del momentol.

Durante el banquete, los amigos se acercaron a felicitarlos. Marco no perdió oportunidad, y cuando vio que Jeanne estaba sola, se le acercó para hablarle.

-Jeanne, pudiste haberme dicho-

-Marco, no es hora de hablar de esto. Te quiero, sabes que agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero esta era una decisión que debía tomar por mí misma.-

Jeanne se veía tan radiante, tan hermosa, que Marco no fue capaz de decir nada, solo se resignó a darle un abrazo y felicitarla. Cuando Ren se acercó, le estrechó la mano, pidiéndole que por favor, cuidara a la dulce niña.

Pronto, la sobria ceremonia finalizó, entonces, sin derecho a descanso, era hora de prepararse para la segunda.

-Les prometo que ésta, será mucho más pomposa- Bromeó Ren –La de ésta mañana fue realizada, para complacer a mis padres- Le dijo a sus amigos, cuidando que ningún integrante de la familia oyera.

Dicho y hecho, el salón principal de la casa de los Tao, estaba espléndidamente decorado. Habían mandado llamar un sacerdote, para que oficiara la boda.

Ren entró, y ahí estaban todos sus amigos. Hecho un ojo para asegurarse, pero ahí estaban, Yoh, Anna y Hana, Chocolove, Pilika y Horo Horo, Manta, Lyserg, Tamao y Ryu.

Marco había pedido como favor, ser quien entregara a Jeanne en el altar, dado que había cuidado de ella desde muy pequeña y los padrinos y madrinas, eran primos de Ren.

Al fin sonó la marcha nupcial, eso quería decir que la novia ya entraba. Todos quedaron atónitos, más aún el mismísimo Ren, quien no daba cabida a lo hermosa que lucía su, ya esposa. Su vestido blanco, entallaba perfectamente cada curva de su cuerpo, su cabello recogido, el sutil maquillaje, todo, TODO, hacía que pareciera un verdadero ángel que bajó desde el cielo.

Si la primera ceremonia fue emotiva, ésta se robó todos los corazones. Jeanne derramaba lágrimas de felicidad, cuando intercambiaron votos, y Ren hablaba con la voz quebrada. 'Prometo amarte y cuidarte, para siempre' Fue la frase con la que culmino la ceremonia, junto con un beso de los recién casados.

* * *

-¡Por los novios!- Se escucho desde una mesa un alegre Horo Horo.

-¡Por los novios!- Le siguieron todos los invitados.

La recepción, como era de esperarse, superaba las expectativas de todos. Al estilo de los Tao. Los novios tuvieron que repartirse para poder pasar tiempo con sus amigos y familia, todos querían abrazarlos, desearles lo mejor, y por supuesto, tomarse fotografías para el recuerdo.

Sin embargo, las horas pasaron muy rápido, y ya era hora de que el señor y señora Tao, se retiraran al hotel, donde pasarían su noche de bodas, antes de irse de luna de miel.

Ni Ren, menos Jeanne, se habían puesto a pensar en eso, en 'la noche de bodas', hasta que se tuvieron que despedir de todos en medio de la fiesta, para retirarse.

-No te portes muy mal picudito ¡eh!- Le decía divertido Horo Horo.

-Es bueno verte feliz Ren, disfrútalo jajajaja- Añadió Yoh.

-Ya cállense los dos, par de estúpidos, como se les ocurre pensar esas cosas- Dijo avergonzado Ren, dándoles un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno.

-No te pongas nerviosa- Fue el único consejo que Jeanne recibió por parte de Anna.

-Jeanne, cuídate ¿sí?- Lyserg la abrazaba una y otra vez.

Y así pasaron por los brazos de todos, nuevamente, recibiendo consejos, bromas y golpecitos con miradas sugerentes, por lo que, suponían todos, vendría ahora. Ren no escondía su molestia, ni Jeanne su vergüenza.

Un lujoso auto los esperaba, para llevarlos a su destino. Al ingresar al hotel, el gerente los recibió con champagne y cóctel. Bienvenidos Señor, señora Tao. Un botones subió sus maletas.

* * *

Los recién casados bebieron el licor entrelazando sus copas, luego, subieron al ascensor para ir a su habitación.

Un sepulcral silencio ocupaba el lugar. Iban de la mano, pero no se miraban. Sería la primera noche que pasarían juntos, como casados, compartirían una cama, y… "No, no quiero pensar en eso, no aún" Inconscientemente, Jeanne apretó la mano de Ren, que no estaba más relajado que ella, pero éste, la abrazó, como queriendo tranquilizarla.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, que era enorme, vieron que los esperaba un pequeño festín, y bebidas varias, como para una celebración más íntima. Pero lo primero que quisieron hacer fue darse un baño. Como había uno para cada uno, no hubo mayor problema.

Jeanne retiró su maquillaje, soltó su cabello. Dificultosamente se quitó el vestido de novia, y se metió a la bañera tibia. Se resistía a pensar en lo que 'debía' pasar ahora.

Ren, por su parte, también sumido en sus pensamientos, lograba darse cuenta, de que Jeanne estaba demasiado nerviosa, como para 'cumplir con su labor de esposa', como le había explicado siempre su padre. Decidió que no iba a presionarla, ni ésta noche, ni ninguna. La amaba, y no arruinaría esto por darle en el gusto a su familia.

Cuando salió del baño, Jeanne estaba, sentada en la cama, tenía puesto un ligero vestidito color rosa, semi transparente, y estaba comiendo un bocadillo. –Con los nervios de la boda, creo que nada de lo que comí me entró en provecho. Ven, siéntate a mi lado- Sonrió.

Ren, se sirvió un poco de jugo. –Me imagino que esa fiesta aún debe estar que arde- Dijo riendo- Con esos borrachos que tengo como amigos, no quiero ni pensar en qué terminará, espero que ese idiota de Joto-Joto no haga nada imprudente-

-Está bien que se diviertan, ¿tú lo hiciste Ren?, porque personalmente, disfruté mucho el día de hoy. Podría decir que ha sido el mejor día de mi vida-

El peliviolaceo sonrojó ante tal declaración, y a modo de respuesta, beso tiernamente Jeanne. Y como adivinando lo que ella pensaba, posó su mano en el hombro de ella –No tenemos que hacerlo, si no estás segura, además, es tarde, y debes estar cansada. Yo lo estoy- Le dijo, con toda seguridad, pero con mucha ternura-

Jeanne, puso su mano en la mejilla de Ren, y comenzó a acariciarla –Ren, tu sabes que yo… bueno que yo…- Y le tiritaba la quijada.

-Lo sé Jeanny, yo también soy… también soy virgen- Sentenció finalmente. –Nunca he estado con una mujer-

Estuvieron, lo que pareció una eternidad mirándose, como queriendo descubrir algo que hasta ahora no habían podido ser capaces de ver, el uno en el otro.

Pero Jeanne, a pesar de sus nervios, se lanzó a los labios de su esposo, acto que a Ren sorprendió demasiado. El hecho de que ambos fueran inexpertos a la hora de hacer el amor, le había dado un poco de confianza a Jeanne, quien no cortaba un apasionado beso en los labios de su querido pelivioláceo.

Tomando un poco de confianza, Ren comenzó a bajar por su cuello, con besos húmedos, unas pequeñas mordidas, que sacaban pequeños gemidos de la boca de Jeanne. Mientras él estaba en su cuello, ella jugueteaba con el lóbulo de su oreja.

De un momento a otro, quedaron viéndose a los ojos. Ren se perdió en la profundidad de esos preciosos rubíes que tenía enfrente, mientras alzaba a su esposa en brazos y la sentó sobre él. Una vez así, comenzó a bajar lentamente los pabilos de ese vestido, mientras que Jeanne, desabotonaba, torpemente, la camisa del chino.

Cuando Ren quedó a torso descubierto, Jeanne observó con cuidado el cuerpo de su esposo; y ahí estaba, la cicatriz. Llevó su mano a ella, y comenzó a acariciar a Ren, entonces, el ojidorado habló –Jeanne, gracias. Por revivirme hace cinco años, yo… Lamento no haberlo hecho cuando debí - Jeanne lo besó, entonces fue su turno de quedar desnuda. Sólo la ropa íntima le cubría en esos momentos.

Ren vio con un poco de dolor, las cicatrices y laceraciones que Jeanne tenía, producto de tantas batallas y de estar encerrada en la cámara de tortura. A simple vista, podría decirse que ni él mismo tenía tantas. Pero su atención, pronto se vería desviada, cuando valientemente, Jeanne se deshizo de su sostén. El chino quedó embobado, al ver prácticamente por completo, el pequeño, pero perfecto cuerpo de su esposa.

Acarició gentilmente esos senos blancos, que con el movimiento que llevaban, parecía que bailaban para él.

Se deshicieron en caricias y besos, que poco a poco se fueron tornando más y más apasionados. Podían sentir la agitada respiración del otro, sobre su piel. Las manos de ambos jugaban a recorrer el cuerpo de su pareja, apretando, besando; pecho, cuello, muslos, brazos…

-¿Estás lista?- Preguntó tímidamente Ren, al sentir que ya no daría más de deseo. Jeanne, tímidamente asintió con la cabeza, pues en ese momento lo único que quería era que su ojidorado la hiciera suya. Unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al sentir como su virginidad era arrebatada. Le dolió, pero solo un poco, pues su esposo supo hacerlo con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Jeanne arqueaba su espalda en cada embestida, haciendo movimientos con sus caderas para aumentar esa sensación tan deliciosa para ambos, que se perdían en gemidos de placer y felicidad. Era como una danza, en perfecta armonía, inclusive el momento culmine, cuando llegaron juntos a la cima.

Así fue, la primera vez para ambos. Había sido una entrega total, de cuerpo y alma. Abrazados, y solo cubiertos por la sábana, no paraban de acariciarse, cuando se quedaron dormidos. Mañana, habría que partir temprano al aeropuerto, pasarían una semana completa en Italia.

* * *

**Sin finalizar.**


	10. Chapter 10

** Capítulo X Epílogo.**

* * *

-Ese Ren siempre con sus misterios- Reclamaba Anna, en el vestíbulo de la casa. –Nos ha hecho viajar de un día para otro, como si no tuviéramos nada que hacer allá en Japón.

-Bueno, no debería sorprendernos, además, es su primer aniversario de matrimonio, es normal que quieran celebrarlo, ¿no?- La calmaba Yoh.

-De todas maneras, espero que tenga una buena excusa para habernos citado de carácter 'urgente'- Replicaba Horo Horo.

Había pasado un año en que no mucho habían sabido de Ren o Jeanne, salvo de que se habían dedicado a recorrer toda Europa. Ren, encargado de los negocios familiares, y Jeanne, como siempre preocupada de los desposeídos.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaron!- Saludaba cordialmente Ren, bajando por la escalera.

- Hasta que apareciste….- Soltó un poco molesto Ryu.

-¿Y…Cuál es la urgencia picudito?- Lo interrogó Horo Horo.

-Es una sorpresa.

-¿Nos hiciste venir por 'una sorpresa'?-

-No es una sorpresa cualquiera- Guiñó el ojo.

Ren los hizo pasar hasta una salita, donde les sirvieron un poco de té, y pastelitos.

-No creí que vinieran todos- Sonrió, viendo que se encontraban, de hecho, todos sus amigos.

-Pues es lo mínimo, si nos mandaste a llamar, ¿es por algo no?- Dijo Yoh, y todos asintieron.

De pronto, en el pasillo, divisaron a Jeanne, más sonriente que nunca. Venía con algo que parecía ser un pequeño 'bultito' en los brazos, saludó a sus amigos, y de pronto Ren le arrebató aquello que traía en los brazos. Todos estaban boquiabiertos. Ren y Jeanne ya habían sido padres, por eso no quisieron decirles el motivo real por el cual los llamaban a China.

-Les presento, a Men. Men Tao. Tiene apenas unos días de nacer-

Horo Horo, para variar, pensó en echarle alguna broma, pero al ver a su amigo tan contento con su hijo, supo que lo mejor era imitar al resto y felicitarlos.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ ▄▀▄▀▄▀ **FIN **▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ ▄▀▄▀▄▀

* * *

_Bueno lectores, ha sido el final de mi trabajo. Agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer de principio a fin mi fiction; respondo a algunos reviews._

_**lexie annatsumi asakura kido: **__Que bueno que te haya gustado como interpreté la amistad de Horo Horo y Ren, la verdad es que, a pesar de que me encantan los fics donde los tienen de parejita; creo que son demasiado incompatibles como para serlo, no porque sea yaoi, sino que se llevan mejor de amigos._

_**Neveristoolate: **__Infinitas gracias por tus ánimos para seguir escribiendo, sobre todo por encontrar divertidos los caps, donde yo juraba que me estaba yendo cuesta abajo._

_**Gzn: **__He aquí el final :P Que lo disfrutes! _

_**Bueno, y para finalizar mis comentarios, quiero explicar, que escogí hacer el fic de RenxJeanne, porque después de leer el Kan Zen Ban, quedé como con una laguna enorme o.O Ren aparece con un hijo, y Takei-san, ni se dio la molestia de explicar cómo fue que ellos se juntaron. Cosa que, espero haga eventualmente.**_

_**Insisto, NO SOY homofóbica, es más, me he leído todos los fics yaoi HoroxRen, y los encuentro adorables, pero para mí, Jeanne es quien tiene ese lugar.**_

_**Y bueno, sé que dije al comienzo que habría lime; sé que no es lime 'per se', pero sentí que desencajaría en mi historia romántica, hacer algo **__**MUY explícito.**_

_**Reitero mis infinitas gracias a quienes se pasan a leer, ahora me tomare unos días antes de comenzar el próximo, y me dedicaré a leer los suyos.**_

_**Besos y abrazos! ñ.ñ**_


End file.
